The embodiments herein relate generally to storage devices, and more particularly, to a portable spice storage case.
For those who enjoy cooking while traveling or camping or for backyard barbeque masters, a large selection of spices that are well organized, easily accessible, and easily transported in a secure container is desired. However, currently there are no portable spice container systems that adequately meet these needs.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable storage case for spices, wherein the case prevents the spices from spilling while simultaneously ensuring that the containers the spices are stored in do not break.